


lost & found

by kamunamis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dogs, Gen, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: During Yuuri’s occasional morning runs, there’s always a brown, fluffy dog that accompanies him.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	lost & found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applesaucecatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesaucecatra/gifts).



> happy birthday kaitlyn, i will die for you happy 17th dancing queen :0
> 
> thank you to tara for beta reading !!

During Yuuri’s occasional morning runs, there’s always a brown, fluffy dog that accompanies him. The dog sits outside the apartment complex’s trash bins, hiding near the bushes until Yuuri comes out for his run. Yuuri doesn’t know what the dog does there, or why he’s there, Yuuri assumes the dog is a he, in the first place, but it doesn’t concern him that much.

The dog follows Yuuri around the apartment complex and down to the local grocery store and back before returning to the spot next to the trash bins. 

Except for today, the dog chooses to follow Yuuri up to his apartment. Yuuri doesn’t notice until he hears a tiny bark next to him while he’s unlocking the door.

Yuuri takes his earbuds out and takes a look at the dog whimpering. The dog paws at the door as if to say that he wants to go inside. He feels bad for the dog since he has nowhere to go. He’s not sure of what to do next.

“Ah,” Yuuri says. “Why not?” If he remembers correctly, the apartment lease agreement says he’s allowed to have pets. Plus, he doesn’t have work today either and it would be nice to have company for once. He opens the door and steps aside to let him in.

The dog immediately curls underneath the sofa in front of the TV while Yuuri busies himself in the kitchen making lunch.

“I’m going to take a shower,” he tells the dog, for no reason in particular. 

The dog barks happily.

When Yuuri comes back from his shower, he grabs his lunch and sits on the couch. He looks at the dog and pats the spot next to him. The dog leaps up and sits there.

Yuuri has to find a name for him, even though he isn’t technically his dog.

“What should I call you then, hm?” Yuuri asks, even though he knows full well that the dog won’t be able to answer back to him. 

He looks up to the TV and sees a tall silver-haired man speaking for an interview. Yuuri squints to read it since he’s not wearing his glasses right now.

_ Victor Nikiforov. _

Victor is a good name for a dog, right? He can also call him Vicchan. Vicchan definitely sounds cute.

“Vicchan?” Yuuri says out loud, to see if the dog will respond to it. He barks, and Yuuri smiles. “Vicchan it is.”

-

Vicchan stays with Yuuri until he leaves to get groceries. When Yuuri unlocks the door, Vicchan runs out way too fast for him to keep up.

Yuuri isn’t all that bothered by Vicchan leaving. He knows Vicchan just lingers around, and maybe he’ll see him after work tomorrow.

As he’s grocery shopping, he doesn’t stop thinking about Vicchan. Yuuri ends up buying a large bag of dog food, a dog bowl, and a few toys. Oh well.

Luckily for him, Vicchan is just hovering outside his apartment door when he gets back home. Vicchan leaps up at him, excited to see him. Yuuri nearly drops everything in his hands.

“Oh, hey, Vicchan!”

Vicchan licks his leg.

Yuuri just laughs and rummages through his pockets to find his keys before unlocking the door. Vicchan runs straight into the apartment and chases his tail. Yuuri puts his groceries down on the floor next to the island counter and hands Vicchan one of his new toys.

Vicchan grabs it with his mouth before running away.

Yuuri never had a dog growing up. He had a fish when he was five and a bird when he was ten, but never a dog. He remembers begging his parents all the time for a dog. Sadly, they never gave in because of his mother’s allergies, and the family was too busy to stay at home anyway.

… which reminds Yuuri that he has work tomorrow. Oh  _ fuck. _

He considers asking his next-door neighbor to watch the dog. But Yuri Plisetsky is, well, a Russian punk. Yuri is some sort of skating prodigy at age seventeen, and he lives alone. Sometimes he can hear Yuri yelling at someone named Yakov. Last but not least, when Yuuri went to give him his mail, he called him a pork cutlet bowl. 

Not that Yuuri cares, of course. He loves pork cutlet bowls - they’re his favorite food.

Maybe he could ask his other neighbor. He’s never met them before, and it’s important to be acquainted with your neighbors, right?

Yuuri just sighs and changes into his pajamas before going to sleep that night. He’ll figure out how to deal with that tomorrow when he’s had a full night’s rest. 

-

Vicchan is still curled up right next to Yuuri when he wakes up, and it makes Yuuri feel guilty that he has to go to work that day. 

He contemplates calling in sick, but his boss would definitely try to knock on his door to see if he’s doing well. There’s no point in risking it, he might as well just brave up and talk to his neighbor.

Yuuri sighs and leaves the bed to take a shower and when he returns, he holds Vicchan and walks out of the apartment to head to the one next door, knocking on it.

He’s nervous, and he knows that he just needs to calm down. 

Yuuri takes a deep breath and crosses his fingers that his other neighbor isn’t a total hellspawn like the other Yuri.

The door opens, and Yuuri is suddenly face-to-face with a silver-haired man. He recognizes him from somewhere, but he can’t quite put his finger on it.

_ Wait a minute. _

“Victor Nikiforov!” he says, surprised.  _ Goddamn, since when did Victor Nikiforov, of all people, move in here?! _

“Ah! Hello! You found Makkachin!”

Yuuri looks at him curiously. “Makkachin?”

Victor points at Vicchan, and Yuuri feels like he’s going to faint. 


End file.
